


Nobody Expects the Watson's Inquisition

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Spiegami com'è possibile che il tuo migliore amico eterosessuale provi il costante bisogno di baciarti. –<br/>– Lo scambio di effusioni tra amici è del tutto normale. Nella maggior parte dei casi. –<br/>[...]<br/>– Nella maggior parte dei casi, gli amici non fingono di essere morti per tre anni per poi ricomparire come se niente fosse nella tua vita e pretendere che sia tutto come prima. –<br/>Evidentemente Sherlock aveva mancato il punto. E anche in maniera lampante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forty Days

[ **Forty Days** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7nD1T7mjp8)

  


La mano sgusciò dalle coperte e spense la sveglia prima ancora che questa si mettesse a suonare.

Il dottor John Hamish Watson, reduce pluridecorato, giacque ancora un momento sul letto. Il braccio riverso sul cuscino, gli occhi aperti nel buio, seguì invisibili volute che si diramavano sul soffitto scuro, come faceva ormai da qualche ora. Diciamo da tutta la notte. Diciamo tutte le notti.

È facile non dormire quando si ha la consapevolezza che chiudere gli occhi equivale a rivivere la diretta del suicidio del tuo migliore amico. Il sonno scivola via appena la figura ad angelo riemerge dalla memoria.

John si mise lentamente a sedere, strofinando la faccia stanca. Fissò la carta da parati davanti a sé senza vederla. Infine voltò la testa verso la porta e si decise ad alzarsi.

La cucina era fredda, il caffè amaro, il latte finito, doveva portare alla lavanderia a gettoni un po' di vestiti, quel giorno aveva almeno dodici pazienti da visitare all'ambulatorio, il latte era finito, non si ricordava mai di dare acqua alle piante, doveva decidersi a rispondere alla chiamate della signora Hudson, il latte era finito, non aggiornava il blog da quasi tre anni, il latte era finito. Il latte era finito.

_Lo compri tu il latte, John?_

John lasciò la tazza nel lavello e andò a lavarsi. Ogni giorno usciva di casa e andava a lavorare, mangiava, cercava di dormire. Per mantenere vivo quel corpo. Per dare un motivo, un dannato "perché" a ciò che era successo. Un motivo abbastanza inutile e stanco di vivere, ma pur sempre un motivo.

John Watson era morto dentro da tre anni. Trentasei mesi. Millenovantacinque giorni. Era morto nel momento in cui aveva sentito il polso assente di Sherlock. La sua anima s'era tirata addosso la coperta del dolore e ci si era uccisa. Era l'unico modo per sopportare il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto.

Non era come in guerra. Accetti una missione e lo sai a cosa vai incontro, sai che sei stato addestrato per ammazzare e possibilmente evitare che tu e i tuoi compagni vengano ammazzati. Sai che da qualche parte il sangue scorrerà. Sai che è la guerra: uno yin-yang di codardia ed eroismo allo stato puro.

_Gli eroi non esistono. E se esistessero, io non sarei uno di loro._

Sherlock si era illuso – aveva _osato illudere_ John – di non essere vittima degli umani sentimenti. E poi aveva compiuto la più grande e stupida azione sentimentale cui avesse mai assistito. Non passava giorno che John non lo odiasse per aver scelto, per avergli imposto la sua scelta, senza appello. Lo odiava tanto quanto gli voleva bene. Abbastanza da soffocare la mancanza che aveva di lui. Un trucchetto facile per sopportare il dolore.

  


John chiuse la porta del monolocale e scese le scale verso l'ingresso del palazzo. L'auto nera lo attendeva davanti alla porta, la portiera lucida già aperta. Aggrottò la fronte, immobile davanti al portone, con le chiavi sospese in mano. Si sentiva impotente, come gli succedeva sempre quando aveva a che fare con Mycroft: in balia di eventi più grandi di lui, dei quali non comprendeva i meccanismi. Era un soldato e un medico, John: distingueva i buoni dai cattivi, la salute dalla malattia. Le sfumature nel mezzo erano qualcosa d'inconcepibile. Ci aveva provato ad accettarle, una volta, ed ecco il bel risultato.

Voltò le spalle alla portiera aperta e s'incamminò con passo deciso verso la fermata della metro che l'avrebbe condotto all'ambulatorio. Quella mattina John aveva deciso d'ignorare quella particolare sfumatura. E ci sarebbe anche riuscito bene, se non fosse che la sagoma scura dell'auto già gli camminava affianco come un carro funebre, rasente al marciapiede. John continuò ad ignorarla finché poté, poi gli sguardi dei passanti si fecero insistenti.

Si bloccò d'un tratto, esasperato. Serrò gli occhi e sospirò, aprendo e chiudendo le mani a pugno. Si voltò rigidamente verso l'auto, in attesa. Quella accostò lentamente e si fermò. John roteò la testa e mosse la mascella nervosamente, chinò il capo e quando lo rialzò stava già camminando verso l'auto, la mano tesa alla maniglia della portiera.

Sedette di fianco alle lunghe gambe accavallate dell'assistente di Mycroft. Tick-tick-tick facevano le dita ben curate sul blackberry. John soffocò l'impulso di strapparglielo dalle mani e gettarlo fuori dal finestrino. Posò il gomito sulla portiera e il mento sulla mano e guardò fuori, senza vedere, senza cercare d'ipotizzare dove stavano andavando. Macchie di colore che sfilavano davanti ai suoi occhi, prive d'importanza.

_Tu guardi, John, ma non osservi._

Si accorse troppo tardi. Voltò la testa di scatto e deglutì a vuoto, battendo furiosamente le palpebre. Tratteneva il fiato, quasi temendo di respirare l'odore familiare di quella via. Quasi temendo che gli entrasse dentro, dopo tre anni in cui aveva fatto di tutto per cacciarla fuori da sé. Per _cacciarlo_ fuori di sé.

Quando l'auto rallentò, John chiuse gli occhi e si artigliò le ginocchia, pregando insulsamente che non si fermasse. La forza d'inerzia stroncò le sue speranze, la folata d'aria fredda che lo investì all'apertura della portiera gli diede il colpo di grazia.

Uscì dall'auto e seguì l'assitente di Mycroft come un'automa. Varcò la soglia del 221B di Baker Street senza guardarsi attorno, cercando di razionalizzare il tutto come un incubo. Il “perché” aveva iniziato a martellargli il cervello. Perché proprio lì? Perché dovevano fargli _questo_?

_Perché? Perché? Perché?_ Gli rimbombava in testa ad ogni scalino.

– Signor Watson. –

L'assistente si fece da parte rivelando l'alta figura del suo capo, in piedi di fianco al camino. John salutò Mycroft con un freddo cenno del capo.

– Oh, caro! –

John fece appena in tempo a realizzare che la signora Hudson gli aveva parlato, che se la ritrovò abbarbicata addosso in un abbraccio soffocante.

– Oh, caro... caro, John! Sapessi! –

A John non sfuggì l'occhiata che scambiò con Mycroft. Né il fatto che la sua ex padrona di casa apparisse sconvolta.

La prese per le spalle, scrutandola con l'occhio del medico: – Signora Hudson sta bene? –

– Non sono mai stata meglio! – se ne uscì sorridendo – Vado a preparare del té. –

John aprì la bocca in un principio di domanda che morì sul nascere. Guardò Mycroft interrogativo e l'uomo gli fece cenno di sedersi su una delle poltrone.

– Si starà chiedendo perché proprio qui. –

John prese posto strofinandosi nervosamente i palmi sui pantaloni. Non sapeva nemmeno perché volesse parlargli, ma la cosa bizzarra era che, sì, la domanda che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa era proprio quella. Osservò Mycroft che si accomodava sulla poltrona davanti a lui.

– Non lo faccia. – lo ammonì.

L'uomo si bloccò a metà del gesto e osservò le proprie mani stupito, rendendosi conto della posa inconscia. John aveva cesellato in testa ogni gesto, ogni abitudine, ogni atteggiamento _suo_ e non sopportava l'idea che qualcuno potesse appropriarsene. Tantomeno Mycroft.

Il silenzio teso venne interrotto dalla signora Hudson che tornava con il té.

– Gliel'ha già detto? – chiese la donna con aria cospiratoria.

Mycroft le rivolse una smorfia comprensiva.

– Certo che no, singora Hudson. – si rivolse poi a John e gli spiegò con un gesto codiscendente – Vuole essere lei a dirglielo. –

– Mi sembra di averne tutto il diritto. – protestò la donna con aria fiera, mentre serviva il té.

John prese in mano la sua tazza e si accorse di tremare. Sentiva un formicolio non molto piacevole all'altezza dello stomaco.S'incassò nella spalle e guardò prima l'uno poi l'altra, sforzandosi s'ignorare il fatto che stava iniziando a capire.

La signora Hudson si torse le mani nervosamente.

– È tornato. – soffiò.

Il tempo rallentò fino a bloccarsi. L'aria si dissipò fino a svanire dai polmoni. Il cuore affievolì i battiti fino fermarsi.

Quando il tempo riprese a scorrere, la coperta sotto cui l'anima di John Watson era sepolta venne scostata bruscamente. L'aria gli bruciò la gola e i polmoni e il cervello. Il cuore esplose, ricordandogli dolorosamente che esisteva ancora. Dentro di sé urlava, esteriormente era impietrito.

John riconosceva un attacco di panico e non si stupì di vedere la tazza schiantarsi al suolo. Una parte di lui si dispiacque di aver incrinato il bel servizio di porcellana della signora Hudson. Il resto di John era impegnato a fare in modo che non crollasse come un pupazzo privato della segatura.

– Oh, caro! –

Ignorò il richiamo della donna. Ignorò i loro sguari preoccupati. Non riusciva a sentire altro se non il rombo sordo del sangue che gli andava alla testa.

– Watson... John. –

Sarebbe stato meglio ignorare anche Mycroft, ma aveva fatto il grosso errore di chiamarlo per nome. C'era un solo Holmes che poteva permeterselo e non era quello seduto davanti a lui. John alzò lo sguardo e lo trafisse sul posto. Un attimo dopo l'aveva preso per il bavero. Rotolarono sul pavimento tra gli strilli della signora Hudson e i tonfi dei pugni.

John non seppe mai chi e come riuscì a dividerli. Nell'esercito era noto per i suoi corpo-a-corpo. Fattostà che adesso erano di nuovo seduti, guardati a vista dalla signora Hudson. John si premette un panno umido sul labbro contuso e guardò Mycroft senza trovare le parole. L'uomo accennò di aver compreso e tacquero entrambi per un lungo momento.

Era stanco, John. Così stanco, dopo quella botta di adrenalina pura, che adesso voleva solo dormire. Ascoltò senza sentirle le spiegazioni di Mycroft: il piano di suo fratello, l'aiuto di Molly, la chiamata che l'aveva coinvolto. Praticamente obbligato. Perché Sherlock l'aveva capito, ovviamente: aveva intuito che la falla che aveva permesso a Moriarty d'incastrarlo era proprio Mycroft. Suo fratello aveva _dovuto_ aiutarlo e l'aveva fatto al meglio dei suoi mezzi. Pur sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto riparare a ciò che aveva commesso.

John reclinò la testa sullo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi. Il sospiro gli riempì le narici dell'odore del té che aveva versato e fu accompagnato da quello che prese sonno. Da quello e dall'angoscia di aver passato tre anni – tre fottuti anni – a piangere su una tomba finta.

  


Come ci fosse tornato al suo appartamento era poco chiaro. Tutto era poco chiaro, in quel momento, nella mente di John. Non era granché lucido e tutta la tensione accumulata gli si stava sfogando sullo stomaco. Arrancò fino al bagno e raggiunse la tazza appena in tempo. Vomitò anche l'anima, che nemmeno quel virus beccato in Afghanistan gli aveva rivoltato le budella in quel modo.

Si sedette a terra, la schiena contro la ceramica fredda del water e il volto tra le mani.

John Watson aveva ucciso la sua anima, l'aveva strangolata tre anni prima. Ma adesso non si poteva dire che fosse rinato. Diciamo che era passato da uno stato di letargo a quel lieve dormiveglia in cui si fanno strani sogni. L'incredulità lo stava divorando. A suo tempo aveva passato tutte le fasi – rifiuto, rabbia, trattativa, depressione – fino a giungere all'agognata accettazione. Adesso le stava riattraversando daccapo. Peccato che gli fossero piombate addosso tutte assieme.

Si rialzò da terra con un grugnito stanco e andò al lavandino per lavarsi.

Quaranta giorni. Questo ricordava di tutto il discorso che gli aveva fatto Mycroft. Solo questo. Quaranta giorni e Sherlock avrebbe potuto rimettere piede nella società.

Quaranta giorni e _lui_ sarebbe tornato nella vita di John.

Quaranta giorni e faceva fatica a pronunciare il suo nome. Era tutto molto biblico.

John schioccò la lingua e si appoggiò stancamente al lavandino, guardandosi allo specchio con aria perplessa. Cosa avrebbe visto quando se lo sarebbe trovato davanti?

_Cosa vedrai, Sherlock?_

~

_Occhi pesti: soffre d'insonnia. Stessi vestiti, anche se puliti e ben curati: non ha una donna. Da tre anni. Non ha alcun interesse ad andare avanti. Trauma mai superato. Taglio di capelli fresco, barba fatta: lo tiene su la disciplina militare. No, non solo. Non vive più a Baker Street, ma ha preso alcune cose che mi appartenevano: sente un debito d'onore._

Sherlock si accostò appena al cipresso, seguendo con gli occhi la figura che si avvicinava.

_È questo? E adesso cos'è che ti farà andare avanti, John?_

Voltò la testa verso la corteccia e la fissò confuso. Era convinto che non si sarebbe presentato alla sua solita visita mensile.

_E allora perché sei venuto qui? Perché sei venuto ogni mese, Sherlock?_

Scosse la testa, come a scrollarsi di dosso quelle riflessioni.

– Oh, ma che incredibile stronzo! –

Sherlock trasalì. Accigliato, sbirciò verso la lapide. Verso John.

– Mi hai fatto fare la figura dell'idiota. – John allargò le braccia e guardò la lapide con aria comicamente scornata.

– Vaffanculo. – dichiarò con voce calma, facendogli sgranare gli occhi per lo stupore.

Sorrideva. Scoteva la testa e si mordeva il labbro, trattenendo una risata. Sherlock dovette dimenticare per un momento che si stava nascondendo, perché fece un passo avanti.

– Vaff... – la mano scattò alla fronte, lo sguardo incredulo al cielo – Oh, Cristo... –

John chinò la testa, la mano scivolò sugli occhi.

– Oh. Cristo. – scandì con un sospiro.

Sherlock s'immobilizzò, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stupido. E a lui non piaceva per niente sentirsi supido. Restare nascosto là dietro, ormai, era la cosa più patetica e ridicola che potesse fare, ma semplicemente non aveva il coraggio di affrontarlo.

_Cos'è che ti spaventa? La paura è irrazionale._

– Adesso mi sento davvero il più colossale idiota sulla faccia della terra. Grazie. –

Un immotivato senso di colpa lo investì in pieno.

_Temi il suo giudizio._

– Sherlock. –

_Temi il suo sguardo da “perché non ti sei fidato di me?”. Temi che tu risponderai alla sua delusione con una delle tue argomentazioni del tutto logiche e stringenti._

– È ridicolo. Esci da là dietro. –

_Temi che, nonostante la ragione stia dalla tua parte e John sia abbastanza intelligente da capirlo, lui non te lo perdonerà lo stesso._

– Per favore. –

_E sopratutto temi che, pur non potendotelo perdonare, lui non smetta di considerarti la persona più importante della sua vita._

– Sherlock Holmes, esci di lì. Fallo adesso o giuro che ti faccio pentire di essere nato. –

_Temi i sentimenti._

Accadde così, dietro un cipresso del cimitero dove stava la sua finta lapide, e fu appena per un secondo. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si concesse di lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti. Il secondo più lungo della sua vita. Fu doloroso e bellissimo e pregò che non finisse mai e al contempo che finisse il più presto possibile.

Terminò come era iniziato: per sua volontà. Quando riaprì gli occhi, John si stava allontanando e la mano gli doleva. Osservò con stupore le schegge di corteccia conficcate nelle dita.

  


Sherlock Holmes era troppo intelligente per potersi permettere d'ignorare l'importanza che i sentimenti avevano assunto nel rapporto tra lui e John Watson. Il fatto che non fossero palesi, inoltre, li rendeva esponenzialmente più pericolosi. Finché si era trattato di una convivenza ai limiti dell'accettabile, poteva gestirla senza problemi, ma adesso la situazione era sfuggita dal suo controllo.

La sua caduta prima, il suo imminente ritorno poi: tutto aveva contribuito a minare le basi di quell'equilibrio. La situazione si era ribaltata. Fare finta di niente, continuare a non considerare ciò che provavano, sarebbe stato un colossale errore che prima o poi avrebbe distrutto il delicato equilibrio che si era instaurato tra di loro.

Era innegabile: Sherlock possedeva una mente fuori dal comune. Probabilmente – e del tutto immodestamente – la più strodinaria del Regno Unito. Eppure questo genio non aveva la minima capacità di gestire qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con i sentimenti. Lo trasformavano in un essere vulnerabile, relegandolo a quell'umana fallibilità che tanto disprezzava.

Sherlock era bloccato in un'impasse, incastrato nell'infantile rifiuto di accettare ciò che non capiva. Ancora non lo sapeva, ma quella sarebbe stata la sua condanna – o la sua salvezza, dipende dai punti di vista.

  


I giornali ci andarono a nozze per qualche settimana, facendogli una pubblicità tale da fargli guadagnare immediatamente tanti casi quanti non se ne sarebbe mai potuto sognare prima. Era utile – e non solo economicamente. Lo distraeva. Sherlock stava tentando di riprendere la sua routine al 221B di Baker Street e la presenza della signora Hudson compensava con la sua aria familiare il caos che regnava attorno alla figura mediatica che era diventato.

Aveva ovviamente preventivato il disagio che gli avrebbe causato il suo ritorno nella società. Peccato che un conto sia preventivarlo, ben altro è viverlo. Se John fosse stato al suo fianco, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Ma John non c'era.

Tanto per mettere più carne al fuoco, Lestrade ebbe la brillante idea di organizzare una festa in dipartimento. Per lui, sì. Orrore. Ma non poteva non esserci, come gli aveva ingiunto la signora Hudson.

C'era mezza Scotlan Yard, compresi Donovan e Anderson. Sherlock non riuscì a prendersela: era troppo concentrato su John. Quella era la prima occasione in cui si rividevano. O, per meglio dire, la prima occasione in cui erano ufficalmente e dichiaratamente nello stesso posto e nello stesso momento.

Perché tra di loro, oltre ad una turba di poliziotti ipocriti e fiumi di drink analcolici, si stagliava una muraglia di ghiaccio dallo spessore inaudito. Sherlock la studiò con attenzione, notando le falle e i punti incrinati, chiedendosi se e come avrebbe potuto abbatterla.

Non raggiunse alcuna conclusione entro il termine della festa.

Vide, infine, John infilare il cappotto e andarsene ridendo con un'agente della buoncostume. Lei era cotta a puntino, lui non provava alcuna attrazione. Era triste – lui, loro, la situazione, tutto. Sherlock non riusciva a comprendere i sentimenti ambivalenti che quelle consatazioni gli causavano e preferì relegarli nel solito angolo in cui stipava le cose che non capiva. Un angolo che ultimamente era abbastanza sovraffolato.

  


Prima che John Watson trovasse il “tempo” per andare a trovare il suo redivivo amico Sherlock Holmes, ci vollero quaranta giorni. Tanto lo fece aspettare. Sherlock aveva il fondato sospetto – no, anzi, la _certezza_ – che l'avesse fatto di proposito.

_Dispettoso, vendicativo, sentimentale John._

In quel mese e passa, esattamente come non si era fatto vedere al cimitero, Sherlock non l'aveva chiamato. Aveva lottato contro l'impulso di inviargli un messaggio chiedendogli – reclamando – la sua compagnia. Aveva seppellito ogni pretesa, nella convinzione che John avesse bisogno dei suoi tempi, dei suoi modi. Accettare il fatto che quella realtà nella quale aveva vissuto per tre anni era falsa, non doveva essere facile. Giusto?

Chiunque altro avrebbe intuito che era John che stava aspettando da lui – come aveva sempre fatto, come avrebbe sempre fatto, nonostante tutto. Ma non Sherlock. Sherlock, lo abbiamo già detto, non è mai stato una cima in fatto di relazioni. E così fu John a doversi muovere per primo – ancora una volta.

  


Un anonimo venerdì sera, dopo la chiusura di un caso, Sherlock era appollaiato sulla poltrona a guardare la televisione. Stava borbottando qualche impropero verso Jessica Fletcher, quando sentì il campanello.

Quaranta giorni erano passati dal suo ritorno. Quaranta giorni che aspettava quello scampanellio.

Saltò giù dalla poltrona e schizzò fuori dal salotto, doppiò la signora Hudson e si bloccò davanti al portone. Si voltò nervoso, passandosi una mano nei capelli, cercando inconsciamente aiuto nella sua padrona di casa. Lei intercettò il suo sguardo allarmato e gli andò incontro. Prese la mano con cui si stava praticamente strappando i capelli e con un gesto delicato ma deciso la allontanò. Gli sistemò le ciocche arruffate con cura e gli sorrise, stringendogli le spalle con aria materna.

Infine svanì al piano di sopra, lasciandolo solo al suo destino. A John.

  


– Sono passati quaranta giorni. –

Lui lo ignorò ed entrò. Si tolse il cappotto, appendendolo al solito gancio. Il gesto familiare e la sua tranquillità – la sua rassegnazione – spiazzarono Sherlock.

– Quaranta giorni, John. – ripeté, incapace di fare la persona matura e lasciar perdere quel preciso argomento.

– Chiudi, fa freddo. – gli disse rabbrividendo nel maglione a rombi.

Accigliato, Sherlock richiuse la porta con una spinta, ma non si mosse. John si voltò a guardarlo dalla base della scale, in attesa.

– Sono passati... –

– Quaranta giorni. – lo interruppe lapidario – Sì, Sherlock, sono passati quaranta giorni. Lo so. –

Se l'avesse preso a sprangate nei denti sarebbe stato meno doloroso. Lo fissò incredulo e ferito, con l'ingenuità fanciullesca di chi non comprende. Di chi è incapace di comprendere, di accettare tutta la pena che gli leggeva addosso.

– Ringrazia che non ti ho fatto aspettare tre anni. – aggiunse voltandogli le spalle.

“John” avrebbe voluto richiamarlo. Ma lui era già svanito al piano di sopra.

  


Non fu un piacevole ritrovo tra vecchi amici. Non lo fu nemmeno la volta dopo e neanche quella dopo ancora. Non lo fu per molte volte. Eppure John tornava sempre e ogni volta ad intervalli più brevi. Ce ne vollero comunque parecchi di questi incontri affinché tornassero ad essere solo la pallida eco degli amici complici che erano stati. Affinché la rabbia repressa e la frustrazione e la delusione che trasudavano da John la smettessero di soffocare ogni tentativo di riavvicinamento.

Non parlavano del passato. Mai. Non parlavano di niente che fosse anche solo lontanamente ricollegabile a ciò che era successo tre anni prima. Il nome “James Moriarty” era impronunciabile.

Quella muraglia di ghiaccio che Sherlock aveva sentito alla festa era ancora lì, tutta intera e abbagliante. Era quasi ridondante e aveva la sensazione che non vedesse l'ora di farsi abbattere. Ma Sherlock era semplicemente terrorizzato – sì, _terrorizzato_ – dalle possibili conseguenze.

Aveva fin troppo chiara l'idea di cosa potesse implicare. Sapeva che l'equilibrio era spezzato e quella muraglia, quel continuo fingere per proteggersi e proteggere l'altro, era l'unico modo che aveva per mantenere quello _status quo_.

Andarono avanti così per mesi. Mesi estenuanti di altalene emotive che li lasciavano spossati. Sherlock stava accumulando una notevole quantità di tensione e ciò lo rendeva poco lucido. Fu così che commise il suo primo errore – o la sua prima mossa giusta? Anche qui, certo, dipende dai punti di vista.


	2. Hold You

**[Hold You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mZ4vsV0VtA&feature=fvst)**

  


– Dove sei stato in questi anni? –

– Mycroft te l'ha detto. –

John aggrottò la fronte nel tentativo di ricordare quella giornata, ma gli tornarono in mente solo dei flash sulla scazzottata. Il viso gli si deformò in un sogghigno, che per una volta Sherlock non seppe come interpretare.

– Non l'ho ascoltato. – ammise semplicemente.

Sherlock lo fissò di traverso per un momento.

– Per la maggior parte del tempo entro i confini. – disse infine.

John rallentò la masticazione e inarcò le sopracciglia.

– Per la maggior parte del tempo? – ripeté vagamente confuso.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle: – Diciamo che non mi sono annoiato. –

– Non avresti dovuto tenere un basso profilo? – lo rimproverò, squadrandolo serio.

Lui ruotò appena la testa e ricambiò l'occhiata, il sopracciglio alzato e un angolo della bocca arricciato.

– Più basso dei servizi segreti? – ribatté.

Le mani di John abbandonarono le posate e si posarono sul tavolo. Si spinse contro lo schienale, battendo le palpebre attonito.

– Non ci credo... – soffiò.

L'avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani. Li avrebbe uccisi tutti e due, ponendo finalmente termine a quella sciaguarata stirpe di Holmes.

– Avrebbe dovuto nasconderti, non lanciarti in missioni suicide! – protestò, con la tremenda sensazione di apparire come una madre iperprotettiva e pure isterica.

– Non mi ha lanciato in missioni suicide. – Sherlock sbuffò una risata, poi gli rivolse uno sguardo accigliato – Hai visto troppo film di James Bond. –

– Cosa ti facevano fare? –

– Se te lo dicessi, poi dovrei ucciderti. –

Risero. Insieme. Per la prima volta.

_Dio mio..._

John deglutì il boccone a fatica. Bevve un sorso dal bicchiere per cammuffare l'emozione, evitando nervosamente il suo sguardo.

– Ero un consulente detective e tale sono rimasto. – stava spiegando Sherlock, apparentemente ignaro della sua agitazione.

Il suo piatto era intonso. Si guardava attorno accomodato sulla sedia nella sua solita posa, i gomiti sulla tavola e le punte delle dita giunte. Era il solito Sherlock e questo, più di ogni altra cosa, provocava in John tutta quella frustrazione. Gli faceva dubitare di essere sveglio: magari stava solo vivendo un sogno particolarmente realistico. Magari era impazzito e si stava crogiolando in folli fantasie. O forse – e Cristo, era questo che lo uccideva ogni volta – per Sherlock quei tre anni non erano stati orribili come lo erano stati per lui.

– Devo farti l'elenco di tutte le volte che hai rischiato la pelle facendo il consulente? – obiettò, tornando in modalità “madre isterica”, reprimendo quei pensieri lancinanti.

– John, la tua ansia non ha ragione di essere. – sospirò – Non sono mai stato in pericolo. –

Su questo aveva i suoi dubbi. A meno che Mycroft non l'avesse rinchiuso in un bunker, con una scorta triennale di tè, latte e cerotti alla nicotina, e il collegamento a banda larga per risolvere i casi via rete.

– Perché hai aspettato tre anni? –

Ecco l'aveva detto. Cristo, l'aveva detto. E non sapeva nemmeno da dove lo pescava il coraggio di guardarlo.

– Questo dovresti chiederlo a Mycroft. È lui che ha organizzato le tempistiche. –

– Le tempistiche di cosa? –

– Volevo solo cenare con te, non mi aspettavo l'inquisizione spagnola. –

I rumori attorno a loro parvero attutirsi, come soffocati, fino a dargli la sensazione di trovarsi rinchiuso in una bolla. Lui e Sherlock. In un'enorme bolla fatta di tensione allo stato puro ed emozioni represse.

Lui e quel fottuto imbecille traditore di Sherlock Holmes, consulente del cazzo, che osava sparare battute riciclate da film dagli anni '90, a loro volta riciclate da sketch comici degli anni '70. Sherlock _non-sono-un-eroe-ma-mi-rovino-per-salvarti-il-culo_ Holmes, che riappariva come un malefico pop-up dopo tre anni e osava anche pretendere che John Hamish _come-cazzo-ti-sei-permesso-di-fingerti-morto_ Watson non gli facesse il terzo grado.

Lo sguardo di John dovette risultare abbastanza palese, e dopotutto Sherlock si vantava di saper leggere le persone. Non attese una risposta.

– Ha fatto trapelare le giuste notizie nei giusti momenti, riabilitando la mia immagine. Non li leggevi i giornali? –

– No. –

No, John non li leggeva i giornali. Non ne aveva motivo. Non c'era mai stato alcun motivo, negli ultimi tre anni della sua vita, per fare qualsiasi cosa.

– La mangi quella? –

Sherlock scosse la testa e spinse il piatto verso di lui. Discorso chiuso.

  


Gli stava parlando del suo ultimo caso. L'aveva presa larga, molto alla larga, ma alla fine c'era arrivato. E adesso aveva raggiunto l'apoteosi: la richiesta di consigli. Quel luccichio d'esaltazione nello sguardo e il gesticolare senza ritegno che indicavano, come un'insegna luminosa, "mente geniale al lavoro". Quante volte l'aveva visto così? Quante volte l'aveva ammirato? Nemmeno adesso poteva farne a meno. Era terribile doverlo stroncare. Se l'era immaginato dal primo momento, stava solo aspettando che si decidesse. Ma chi se l'aspettava che sarebbe stato così doloroso?

– Non farlo. –

– Cosa? –

Sherlock continuava a camminare di fianco a lui, appena un passo avanti per via delle falcate che era in grado di fare con quelle gambe lunghe. Un tempo lo facevano arrancare dietro di lui. Tutto in Sherlock l'aveva sempre fatto arrancare dietro di lui. Non poteva permettersi di farlo ancora.

Gli scoccò un'occhiata: – Lo sai. –

– Scusa, è la forza dell'abitudine. –

– La forza... –

John mozzò la frase con un soffio ironico e si bloccò in mezzo al marciapiede scotendo la testa.

– No. –

Pochi metri più avanti, Sherlock fermò i propri passi e si voltò, i lembi del cappotto che ondeggiavano intorno alla figura e gli occhi chiari velati di curiosità.

– Sherlock, no. Basta. Smettila. –

Lui non disse niente, non fece niente. Si limitò a guardalo e basta, mentre un'espressione consapevole si faceva strada sul suo volto. Mentre un gelo lento e inevitabile inziava farsi trada in John, scorrendogli infido lungo la spina dorsale e attanagliandogli il cuore, facendolo stringere nel cappotto nell'istintiva riceca di un calore fisico che mai avrebbe potuto vincere quel gelo interiore.

– Non è più come prima. Non sarà mai più come prima. I vecchi tempi, scordateli. Quindi smettila... solo... smettila di fare così. –

Il fiato caldo creava nuvole di vapore e andava a disperdersi nelle luci fredde dei lampioni che illuminavano la figura nerovestita di Sherlock. Tutto in lui si stava tingendo di delusione e tristezza. Davanti ai suoi occhi.

John non aveva immaginato che potesse essere così penoso. E una parte di sé godeva nel vederlo soffrire a causa sua. E un'altra parte di sé era furiosa per averlo fatto soffrire e perché oltretutto ne godeva. E l'intera l'anima John avrebbe voluto essere lontana anni luce da lì e dimenticare ogni cosa. E allo stesso tempo rifiutava di concepire una vita senza Sherlock. Era un fottuto casino.

– Ti chiedo scusa. –

Lo conosceva, John. Oh, se lo conosceva. Come il palmo della sua mano. Ed era fin troppo consapevole dell'enorme sforzo che stava facendo nell'elargirgli quelle scuse.

Scuse attese per mesi e mai ricevute. Scuse ritardatarie ma non per questo meno efficaci. Scuse che erano come un balsamo dolceamaro per il suo cuore. Cicatrizzavano le ferite ancora sanguinanti, mettendole paradossalmente in risalto, ricordandogli fin troppo chiaramente chi e come e quando le aveva causate. E come un “ti chiedo scusa” non avrebbe mai potuto essere sufficiente.

Dentro di sé urlava, John. Urlava e avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni. _Stava per_ prenderlo a pugni. Ecco, stava già caricando.

Si mosse veloce, prima che le mani decidessero di andare per conto proprio. Sherlock lo seguì con lo sguardo, ammutolito, mentre scappava via, lontano. Lontano da lui e da sé stesso. Come se si potesse scappare da sé stessi.

  


John Watson si era preso una pallottola nella spalla durante la guerra in Afghanistan, ed era sopravvissuto. Era finito nelle poco gentili mani della mafia cinese, ed era sopravvissuto. Era stato rapito da James Moriarty, imbottito di tanto esplosivo da radere al suolo un intero isolato e messo sotto tiro dai suoi cecchini. Ed era sopravvissuto. Sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere a Sherlock Holmes?

Aveva avuto tre anni per metabolizzare la sua morte e sei mesi per accettare di dover buttare nel cesso quei tre anni. Ma non tutto di quello che John aveva faticosamente elaborato era andato perduto.

È facile accettare un sentimento prima ritenuto inappropriato quando il soggetto di tale sentimento non c'è più. La presa di coscienza era giunta lenta ma micidiale e d'un tratto John aveva dovuto arrendersi. Si era rassegnato all'evidenza di essere stato un colossale idiota, di aver commesso il più grande errore della sua vita. Di aver ceduto a quel suo falsissimo orgoglio eterosessuale, impedendosi così, con le sue stesse mani, di avere l'unica persona per la quale avesse mai provato un amore totale.

E adesso, provate ad immaginare questo. Provate solo ad immaginarlo. Che la vostra peggiore frustrazione, il vostro più grande rimpianto, il vostro amore mai confessato, torni dall'oltretomba, nella vostra vita, nel vostro cuore. Come se niente fosse.

Sherlock avrebbe dovuto essere grato – _molto_ grato – del fatto che John possedesse la tempra del soldato, o l'avrebbe già preso a calci fino a fargli sputare ogni singolo osso. Poi, da medico bravo e diligente, l'avrebbe rimesso in sesto, così avrebbe potuto passare alla fase due. Perché sarebbe stato deontologicamente scorretto fottere un paziente malato.

La rabbia repressa per ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto – ciò che _gli_ aveva fatto – aveva avuto la capacità di annullare qualsiasi remora in John. Adesso il nodo del problema non stava più nel fatto che ne fosse attratto nonostante fosse un uomo. Adesso stava nel fatto – accidenti a lui, accidenti a loro – che lo amasse ancora, nonostante tutto, nonostante gli avesse fatto credere che era morto gettandolo nella disperazione più totale. Per tre anni, cazzo.

John Watson amava quel dannato stronzo di Sherlock Holmes e non riusciva a credere di essere un così grande imbecille.

~

Non gli scrisse. Già, nemmeno questa volta. Non sapeva dire se per orgoglio o per vergogna, ma sentiva che era meglio non farlo.

Sbollita la rabbia, John s'era presentato a casa sua dopo una settimana. Sherlock aveva contemplato in silenzioso rispetto il miracolo di vederselo comparire ancora una volta alla porta di casa, con i suoi occhi franchi e le mani ficcate nelle tasche del giubbotto e il naso rosso per il freddo. John aveva appeso il suo cappotto al gancio dell'ingresso e salutato sorridente la signora Hudson, avevano preso il tè insieme, s'era fermato lì fino a sera. Nessun accenno alla discussione e Sherlock s'era ben guardato dall'aprire il discorso.

Anche oggi John era lì. Sedeva in quella che un tempo era stata la “sua” poltrona, con quella che un tempo era stata la “sua” posa, ovvero il portatile sulle ginocchia e una tazza di tè in una mano. Ticchettava sulla tastiera, tutto assorto, con la lingua tra i denti.

Quella era la sua quinta visita: era venuto lì appena staccato dall'ambulatorio. Veniva sempre lì dopo il lavoro. Ormai passava più tempo al 221B di Baker Street che a casa sua. Se ne andava solo per dormire.

Sherlock non aveva mai più fatto cenno all'idea di collaborare a qualche caso. Aveva il pesantissimo, orribile presentimento che un'altro suo passo falso avrebbe portato ad una definitiva rottura. E adesso che John era tornato nella sua vita, adesso che sedeva di nuovo nella sua poltrona, con il portatile sulle ginocchia, aggiornando il blog e bevendo il tè e faccendo commenti salaci su di lui, non avrebbe sopportato l'idea di non averlo più intorno.

Quando il ticchettio s'interruppe, Sherlock capì all'istante che non si trattava della solita pausa per far riposare le dita. S'immobilzzò, interrompendo a metà la nota lamentosa. Ripose il violino sul tavolo e roteò l'archetto con un movimento del polso. _Wup_ fece nell'aria, spezzando l'attesa per ciò che gli avrebbe detto John.

– Spiegami com'è possibile che il tuo migliore amico eterosessuale provi il costante impulso di baciarti. –

La sua indifferente compostezza – quella della quale Sherlock era ammantanto da una vita, che si era lettarlamente ritagliato e cucito addosso come una camicia su misura – era abbastanza navigata da resistere a quella domanda senza incrinarsi. Ma dentro di sé era in tumulto.

– Lo scambio di effusioni tra amici è del tutto normale. – prese un panno dalla custodia del violino e pulì lentamente il filo dell'archetto – Nella maggior parte dei casi. – 

– Nella maggior parte dei casi, gli amici non fingono di essere morti per tre anni per poi ricomparire come se niente fosse nella tua vita e pretendere che sia tutto come prima. –

Evidentemente Sherlock aveva mancato il punto. E anche in maniera lampante. Un sentimento di folle ammirazione, misto ad insofferenza e curiosità, lo colse in pieno.

– E poi che amici conosci che ti vogliano ficcare la lingua in bocca? –

_Ficcare la lingua...?_

Sherlock provò a dire qualcosa, ma scoprì che era difficoltoso far funzionare il cervello senza l'adeguato apporto di sangue. Abbassò lo sguardo, constatando con sommo stupore il proprio stato.

Si schiarì la voce e accavallò le gambe: – Non credevo che ti riferissi a quel tipo di effusioni. –

– Fammi un piacere, Sherlock, non insultare la mia intelligenza. – sbottò lui, riprendendo a digitare sul portatile.

Stavano parlando due lingue diverse.

– Non è questione di intelligenza, John. – ribatté.

– No, hai ragione. – disse secco, senza alzare gli occhi dal portatile.

Era il suo modo per chiudere la discussione. Se questo argomento lo metteva così a disagio, perché mai l'aveva aperto?

– Sei appena diventato consapevole che l'amicizia è l'escamotage che la società ha creato per poter manifestare attrazione nei confronti degli individui del proprio sesso. – riassunse ostentando una tranquillita che non possedeva – E la cosa non ti fa piacere. –

John alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo. Roteò la testa e batté le palpebre. Rantolò un mezza risata e infine lo guardò.

– Per te è _questo_? –

Sherlock lo osservò con aria confusa. E continuò a guardarlo confusamente mentre lui metteva al sicuro il portatile sul tavolino, si alzava dalla poltrona e gli si avvicinava. Non riuscì a fare altro, il geniale ed infallibile Sherlock Holmes, se non stare ad osservare, pietrificato, mentre John gli si piazzava davanti e si chinava su di lui. Seguì attentamente con gli occhi il movimento delle mani che andavano ad appoggiarsi sui braccioli. E infine girò lo sguardo su di lui.

– Sherlock, non riesco a smettere di volerti. È questo che non mi fa piacere. –

Parlava a scatti, lentamente, quasi le singhiozzasse fuori le parole invece che pronunciarle. Quasi non gli arrivassero dalla gola, ma da un punto più profondo e improncunciabile e immateriale. Sherlock non aveva bisogno di sentirgli il polso, né di notare la fronte imperlata o il respiro veloce, per capire l'emozione che stava provando. Non aveva bisogno di niente per dedurre il suo stato: lo _sentiva_. Come sentiva il proprio.

– E non lo so. – ammise sinceramente, con la voce rotta, chiudendo appena gli occhi – Non so se ti voglio perché ti ho sempre voluto o perché spero che se ti avrò allora potrò dimostrarti... – si accigliò e distolse lo sguardo per un attimo – _dimostrarmi_... che anche tu hai bisogno di me quanto io ne ho di te. –

C'erano un sacco di pronomi e poche virgole in quella frase, ma Sherlock aveva capito fin troppo bene. Troppo, troppo bene. L'erezione nei suoi pantaloni assunse d'improvviso un valore materiale quale fino ad allora non s'era mai azzardato ad ipotizzare. Il colpo fu tale che la sua fenomenale mente non riuscì a partorire alcun pensiero coerente. Il cervello di Sherlock era clamorosamente in bianco.

Vide John chinare la testa e sospirare. Lo vide rialzarla. Lo vide trafiggerlo con quello sguardo. Lo conosceva, gliel'aveva visto tante volte. Era lo sguardo che riservava agli sfortunati che si trovavano davanti alla canna della sua pistola.

Il resto fu nebbia. Una nebbia di ormoni che offuscarono la sua razionalità per un lunghissimo, infinito momento. Permettendo a John di invadere il suo pazio – fisico e mentale ed emotivo – fino farsi strada lentamente fino a lui, _in_ _lui_. Permettendogli di chinare il capo, andando a posare la fronte contro la sua, i loro capelli che si mescolavano facendogli rabbirividire la cute. Permettendogli di muovere appena la testa, avvicinando il naso a sfiorare il suo, respirando sulla sua pelle. Permettendogli di saggiare piano, con una cautela disumana, le labbra schiuse.

Sherlock strinse la presa sull'archetto fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Fu col dolore del filo conficcato nel palmo che visse quel primo contatto. Quello, e l'odore e il sapore del tè che si portava appresso John, sulle labbra e sulla lingua. Il dolore, il tè e il calore dei loro respiri e della sua bocca.

Il pugno si allentò, l'archetto gli cadde di mano con un tonfo ligneo sul pavimento.

  


A posteriori, Sherlock avrebbe potuto affermare che era tutto perfettamente deducibile. Ma si sarà già capito che in quel momento non era esattamente in grado di dedurre qualcosa. Per la precisione, non era in grado di fare un bel niente, ecco.

Ditemi voi, cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare, messo alle strette quel modo? Avrebbe dovuto evitarlo? Scappare? Colpirlo? Stroncare quel momento con una delle sue frasi ad effetto?

Sherlock non fece niente di tutto questo. Per il semplice fatto che non ne era in grado. Così come non fu in grado di fermare la sua fuga – un'altra volta.

Un attimo prima John gli stava addosso, con tutto quel suo calore umido, una sensazione prettamente fisica, quasi animalesca, che Sherlock subiva con delizia inconfessabile e che – già lo sapeva – gli aveva appena creato una sacrosanta dipendenza. E un attimo dopo non c'era più.

L'aria si mosse e poco dopo si sentì il rumore della porta dell'ingresso che si richiudeva. Sherlock batté le ciglia, come risvagliatosi da una trance. Esalò un sospiro che morì in un gemito sordo e reclinò la testa contro la spalliera.

  


Sapeva di non poter pretendere niente. Sapeva che con quelle reiterate fughe John non stava rifiutando lui, ma sé stesso. Sapeva che prima poi si sarebbe arreso a quello che sentiva e sarebbe tornato da lui, definitivamente. Ma questo non gli faceva sentire meno la sua mancanza.

_Non avresti dovuto lasciarlo fare._

Farsi baciare. Che errore madornale. Adesso avrebbe abbassato la guardia. Avrebbe commesso un errore, poco ma sicuro.

Sherlock passò la lingua sulle labbra e deglutì quel sapore agrodolce. Il sapore di John. E sorrise tra sé. Sorrise e basta.

– Signora Hudson! – chiamò a gran voce balzando dalla poltrona.

La donna fece capolino dalle scale mentre lui s'infilava il cappotto.

– Non mi aspetti per cena. – le disse aprendo la porta.

Lei si limitò a sorridergli e a raccomandargli di non fare tardi.

Sherlock strinse la sciarpa attorno al collo e alzò il bavero del cappotto per proteggersi dalle raffiche di vento. Le strade erano colme a quell'ora. Schivò i passanti con passo fluido, mescolandosi alla folla, e procededette spedito.

Tremava – e non per il gelo di quella Londra in cui era nato. Era una creatura invernale, Sherlock. Fatto per le temperature fredde, per i cieli plumbei che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi chiari, per la luce tersa e vivida delle mattine invernali. Era un gatto a cui piaceva giocare nella neve, accompagnato dal suono ovattato delle zampe intirizzite che affondavano delicate nel manto e si lasciavano dietro una sinuosa scia di orme.

Eppure era attratto dal calore, Sherlock. Ingenuo felino che si cacciava nella tana del lupo, attirato dalla sua folta pelliccia color miele, pronto a farsi sbranare. Del tutto consapevolmente.

  


Sherlock Holmes aveva trentacinque anni e qualcuno, qualche anno prima, non era andato molto lontano dalla realtà quando l'aveva soprannominato “Verginello”. Diciamo che Moriarty ci aveva preso in pieno.

L'approccio più intimo che avesse mai vissuto risaliva a più di vent'anni prima e consisteva in un bacio a stampo, un po' appiccicoso di bava e caramelle, che una sua compagna di scuola gli aveva somministrato del tutto contro la sua volontà. Il piccolo Sherlock era diventato tutto rosso e si era pulito la bocca strofinandola su una manica della divisa. Chissà – pensò ironicamente – forse era stata quella sua esperienza semi-traumatica che aveva mutato sue inclinazioni, spostandole verso il sesso maschile. Inclinazioni del tutto platoniche, sia ben inteso.

L'interesse di Sherlock per la sessualità era già limitato in sé. Si aggiunga il fatto che, in quanto creatura altamente cerebrale e concentrata su sé stessa, solo gli individui dotati di un'intelligenza che potesse competere con la sua gli suscitavano un interesse tale da sfociare addirittura in stimoli fisici. Le rarissime volte in cui Sherlock aveva avuto la fortuna d'incontrare delle persone simili, inesperto com'era, si era sempre trovato schiacciato dalla timidezza, e tutto era finito ancor prima di cominciare.

Poi nella sua vita piomba John Hamish Watson. Un uomo ordinario, con idee orinarie. Prevedibile, quasi noioso, uguale a tanti altri. Eppure unico. Unico, nel suo stargli affianco e sopportarlo e aiutarlo, sempre, a discapito di sé stesso e degli altri. Unico nell'accettarlo, nonostante tutto. Unico, nel credere in lui. Perfetto. John era perfetto, nella sua umana imperfezione. Lo era per lui, per Sherlock.

Così lontano, così alieno. John era la sua parte mancante, quel tassello del quale da sempre sentiva il bisogno per sentirsi completo. Quella mancanza che gli faceva chiedere cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui. Ma non c'era niente che non andasse in Sherlock. Non da quando John gli aveva dimostrato che qualcuno, in quel mondo, in quel tempo, era in grado di amarlo per ciò che era.


	3. Only Love

**[ ~~ First Last ~~ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jGcxMHO8OA) [ Only Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jGcxMHO8OA) **

  


John aveva aperto la porta senza nemmeno guardare dallo spioncino. La sua intenzione era di mandare affanculo chiunque ci fosse dall'altra parte e poi andare a piangere in un angolo come una donnetta premestruata.

Non aveva messo in conto che dall'altra parte potesse esserci Sherlock. Lo stesso Sherlock che aveva avuto la brillante idea di baciare poco prima. Lo stesso Sherlock di cui aveva ancora il sapore in bocca e di cui non avrebbe mai dimenticato la morbidezza delle labbra.

_Gli stai fissando le labbra. Smettila._

John sporse appena la testa fuori per assicurarsi che nessun vicino stesse ficcanasando. Poi afferrò per una spalla Sherlock e lo strascinò dentro, richiudendo velocemente la porta. Lo lasciò immediatamente, come se il banale contatto di una mano su una spalla, con strati di vestiario nel mezzo, fosse chissà cosa rispetto a...

_E piantala di fissargli le labbra, Cristo!_

Sherlock avanzò dentro l'appartamento e vi si fermò in mezzo, guardandosi intorno. John avrebbe potuto contargli i neuroni al lavoro del dedurre ogni minimo dettaglio della sua esistenza. Si sentiva nudo.

Si schiarì la voce: – Vuoi del tè? –

Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo. No, ad esser precisi, si voltò a _radiografarlo_. Se prima si sentiva nudo, adesso come si sentiva? Scorticato, aperto in due dal bisturi dei suoi occhi e messo sotto il microscopio.

– Mi hai sempre voluto, John. –

Una morsa gli strinse la gola. Una morsa fatta di vergogna e di vecchi rimpianti e di strascichi d'ipocrisia.

– Non voglio... – John incrociò le braccia sul petto, ci si strinse letteralmente, quasi a difendersi – Non voglio saperlo. –

– È importante che te lo dica. –

– Oh, ma per favore! Vuoi solo metterti in mostra come al solito. –

Era una stronzata. Come lo era camminare nervosamente per la stanza. E nessuna di quelle due stronzate avrebbe migliorato la situazione. Non gli avrebbero impedito di sentirsi estremamente infantile e stupido proprio nel momento in cui Sherlock decideva di fare un passo – un enorme passo – verso di lui. Rappresentavano, piuttosto, l'ultimo ed inutile residuo di quella barriera che aveva eretto per difendersi dalle emozioni che l'avevano lacerato per tre anni. Per difendersi da lui.

Fu la voce morbida di Sherlock e spezzare anche quel residuo: – Questa è davvero l'ultima situazione in cui vorrei mettermi in mostra, John. –

Ed è incredibile come certe cose non facciano alcun rumore nel momento in cui si spezzano, mentre sanguinano, quando muoiono.

– Hai sempre avuto quel modo di guardarmi. –

John si riscosse dal suo personale dramma e si accorse di avere le guance in fiamme.

– Che... quale modo? – borbottò.

Anni di addestramento lo fecero istintivamente retrocedere in posizione di difesa quando Sherlock gli si avvicinò con decisione. Ma non poté che restare annichilito mentre lui lo afferrava per le spalle e lo trascinava davanti allo specchio dell'ingresso.

– _Questo_. –

È un fatto. Se il più abile consulente investigativo del Regno Unito pensa che tu sia sempre stato attratto da lui, deve essere vero. E la conferma stava proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Era così _reale_. Così maledettamente reale e... e _imbarazzante_ e – Cristo santo! – come aveva potuto Sherlock fare finta di niente in tutto quel tempo?!

– Tu mi osservavi. – realizzò, mentre l'imbarazzo andava a sciogliersi nello stupore, creando uno strano ibrido che gli faceva martellare il cuore.

Sherlock non distoglieva gli occhi dai suoi, nel riflesso dello specchio. Era come avere due Sherlock che lo osservavano. Quello dello specchio mosse le labbra e contemporaneamente quello alle sue spalle sussurrò “Sì”. Solo un “Sì”. Lapidario e senza alcuna sfumatura, eppure traboccante di tutte le emozioni che in quel momento impregnavano l'aria del minuscolo monolocale.

– Quando? – volle sapere.

Le ciglia di Sherlock fremettero appena. Unico, delicato segno tangibile di ciò che stava provando.

– Sempre. – soffiò.

Era una cosa bellissima, semplicemente bellissima. E agghiacciante. 

John non riusciva a muoversi, lacerato tra il desiderio di tirare un pugno allo specchio per incrinare quel volto perfetto che lo scrutava, e l'istinto di voltarsi e morderlo a sangue che l'aveva preso fin dal momento in cui aveva messo piede là dentro.

– Non mi hai mai detto niente. –

Si accorse di parlare a fatica.

– Cosa potevo dirti? – Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e voltò le spalle allo specchio e a lui – “John, sei attratto da me, fattene una ragione e andiamo a letto insieme”? –

Come si potrebbe illustrare la reazione che ebbe John Hamish Watson? Il principio di erezione che lo colse sarebbe già più che eloquente. Si aggiunga che si strozzò con la propria saliva e dovette cercare sostegno posando una mano alla parete, poiché le gambe smisero di reggerlo a dovere.

John era stato in guerra e anche da civile non è che i momenti di adrenalina fossero mancati. Aveva sperimentato più volte quella sorta di furia berserker che ti offusca il cervello e ti manda le pulsazioni fuori fase, che ti spinge oltre i limiti, che ti rende una bestia letale.

Questo era diverso. Era _peggio_. Questo contemplava la furia e il sesso. Insieme. Era il risultato di tre anni di menzogne e disperazione e desideri repressi. Il risultato di una provocazione assolutamente gratuita e palese da parte della fonte di tutti i suoi drammi.

– Fallo. –

John annaspò: – Cosa...? –

Scorse la figura alle sue spalle.

– Picchiami. –

_Oh, Dio..._

Il mondo attorno a John si mise graziosamente a roteare. Stava sperimentando un infarto e le mani gli prudevano dalla voglia di menarlo.

– No. – rantolò, girando stupidamente su stesso, lo sguardo allucinato che vagava attorno a sé alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio, un... un qualcosa – _qualsiasi cosa_ dannazione! – potesse distrarlo.

– Sì, John. –

– _No_ , Sherlock. –

– Fammela pagare. –

Oh, quale dolcissimo invito. Il respiro di John si fece difficoltoso mentre immaginava senza fatica alcuna come avrebbe voluto fargliela pagare.

– Non in questo modo. – scandì.

Sherlock lo osservò curioso, la testa inclinata di lato: – Perché no? –

L'incredulità non era sufficiente per definire lo stato di John. Era un fottuto detective o no? Deduceva quante volte una persona aveva fatto il giro del mondo dal modello del suo orologio, era mai possibile che non arrivasse a capire quanto poteva essere pericolosa quella situazione?

Si lasciò scivolare alla scrivania, la testa tra le mani, fissando sconvolto un punto della carta da parati davanti a sé.

– John... –

Il calore di una mano, le dita sottili tra i capelli. John strinse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente, sentendo il sangue che tornava ad affluire all'inguine.

Non voleva fargli male. Non poteva. Non in quel modo. No no no no. Era intollerabile.

Scostò la sua mano con un colpo secco e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli, strofinando il viso, ringhiando di disappunto con la faccia ficcata nei palmi.

Non aveva mai fatto l'amore con un uomo, John. Ma su internet si trovava di tutto – forse anche troppo – e lui era un tipo curioso. E adesso gli era assurdamente naturale immaginare di sperimentare su Sherlock certe cose. Applicarle bene, sì, fino ad annullare quel dannato cervello che si ritrovava e imporgli una fisicità dalla quale si ostinava a tenersi lontano.

John desiderava annientarlo.

_Troppo cerebrale. Stai diventando come lui._

Ma che gli stava succedendo? Era un uomo terra-a-terra, santo Cielo. Un medico e un soldato: l'apoteosi della praticità. Gli piacevano le cose semplici.

Il sesso, dal suo punto di vista, non doveva implicare lo stress di _pensare_ , solo la fatica fisica di _agire_. Quella sacrosanta fatica che ti fa sudare anche in pieno inverno col riscaldamento staccato, che ti fa pulsare la testa per il calore, che spinge i muscoli fino ai limiti, che ti toglie il fiato e la facoltà di parlare fino a crollare privo di forze, tremante e sudato. Non c'è mai stato niente di cerebrale in questo, grazie a Dio.

– Pensi troppo, John. Non fa per te. –

C'è sempre un punto di non ritorno nella vita di uomo. John credeva di averlo varcato nel momento in cui aveva confessato – smozzicato, strappato dal cuore e sputato tra i denti come un pensiero deforme, masticato da anni di rimuginazione – a Sherlock ciò che provava.

John si sbagliava. Fu quello il momento in cui varcò il punto di non ritorno.

Capì che stava succedendo con sorprendente lucidità. Lo capì dall'istante in cui si rialzò e si voltò verso di lui e si guardarono in silenzio, la sedia tra di loro come un'ultima, labile barriera, e una vita di cose non dette che parevano riecheggiare in mezzo a loro, amplificandosi, aprendo in due le loro anime spietatamente.

John batté le palpebre e fece un profondo sospiro. La tensione della rabbia si sciolse in qualcosa di nuovo, di più sottile e penetrante. I muscoli si rilassarono, la mente smise di lavorare.

Il silenzio della stanza venne spezzato dallo stridio della sedia che John scostò con un piede. Fece un passo avanti, solo uno. Era sufficiente. Sherlock non indietreggiò, non lo fermò, non fece nulla. Nemmeno quando gli posò una mano sul petto e lo spinse, con delicata decisione, verso la parete alle sue spalle.

Infilò due dita nella piega della sua sciarpa e tirò. Piano. Tirò fino a che il nodo non si allentò. Fino a che la stoffa non scivolò via, rivelando il collo candido.

Non c'era niente altro al mondo per John che quello: il suo collo nudo. Era banale come un romanzetto d'appendice, come una commediola romantica, eppure era così e basta, e non ne provava vergogna. C'era solo Sherlock, con il suo odore e la stoffa della sciarpa ancora chiusa nella sua mano e quella pelle diafana, increspata dai brividi, sotto la quale pulsava lieve una vena.

Era materiale e tangibile. Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, John _sentì_ che lo stava toccando _davvero_. Perché era lui a volerlo. Era Sherlock che si era resto materiale per lui. Solo per lui.

~

Svuotato. Sherlock si sentiva svuotato. Era questo l'effetto delle endorfine post-orgasmiche? Era meglio dei cerotti alla nicotina. Decisamente meglio.

Mosse la testa sul cuscino, chinando le labbra sulla mano di John, strofinandole appena su quella pelle che sapeva di loro. Lui rispose nel sonno, istintivo come sempre, stringendosi di più a lui, avvolgendolo. Un calore disumano irradiava dai loro corpi, rendendo l'ambiente sotto le coperte piacevolmente soffocante.

Tentò di mettere a fuoco quello che era successo, ma i ricordi e le sensazioni andavano a mescolarsi, confondersi, creando un confuso patchwork emotivo che gli faceva venire i brividi, gli offuscava la mente, gettandola in quella nebbia che aveva permeato ogni loro gesto e respiro. Quella nebbia dalla quale ancora si sentiva avvolto, umida sulla pelle. Rendeva tutto più denso e ovattato, avvicinando, quasi livellando quegli estremi di cui erano fatti loro due. Amalgamandoli come perfetti ingredienti di una ricetta che poteva funzionare solo in questo modo.

Ciò che era certo era che John lo aveva aggredito. Correzione: Sherlock si era fatto aggredire. E denudare e divorare. Palmo a palmo, lentamente, sistematicamente. Non gli aveva lasciato alcun margine, John, mentre lo rivoltava come un calzino. Senza alcun pudore, né reticenze di sorta. Eppure con una delicatezza tale da farlo tremare per l'emozione.

Era così che si sentivano le persone quando lui deduceva ogni anfratto delle loro esistenze? No, Sherlock era certo di non aver mai detto a John in quelle ultime ore “Fuori dai piedi”. Era certo di non avergli detto un bel niente, impegnato com'era a ricordarsi di respirare. Ad accettare di avergli permesso quella pericolosa esplorazione.

Ad assimilare l'idea che stava facendo l'amore con lui.

Il suo fantasmagorico cervello era andato in tilt, lasciandolo nelle sue mani. Lasciandolo in balia di qualcosa che nemmeno poteva immaginare. Ignaro e stupidamente fiducioso.

Ma era il dopo che l'aveva annientato definitivamente. Era l'abbraccio costrittivo, la presa soffocante in cui John l'aveva stretto fino ad addormentarsi. E quell'assurda sensazione. _Casa_. Essere a casa, nel concetto del tutto emotivo del termine. Essere a casa, dopo un viaggio durato mille anni nei freddi siderali di una galassia che non ti conosce e non ti vuole. Essere a casa e ritrovare quelle cose così scontate e insignificanti, come l'odore familiare del tè e la propria poltrona preferita e lo scorcio che si vede dalla finestra del salotto, sempre lo stesso, sempre uguale, così rassicurante nella sua banalità. Quelle cose, sì, che nel loro essere insignificanti, quando sei solo, ci indugi fino a farti sanguinare il cuore.

Le braccia di John erano la sua poltrona preferita, la sua bocca che giaceva socchiusa sulla sua spalla era l'odore del tè. John era la sua casa.

– John. –

Il vago grugnito che gli arrivò alle spalle indicava chiaramente che il richiamo non era affatto andato a buon fine. Sherlock schiuse le labbra sulla sua mano e mordicchiò.

– John. – ripeté, ruotando gli occhi.

La mano di John si ritrasse, scivolò fino alla sua spalla e premette per girarlo. Steso sulla schiena, Sherlock subì con piacevole curiosità il bacio a stampo che gli scoccò sulle labbra. John nascose poi il volto nel suo collo e mosse la testa quasi rudemente, come un cane che cerca le coccole.

Sherlock percepiva il calore morbido delle labbra e il ruvido della pelle che avrebbe avuto bisogno di una rasata. Quel contrasto assurdo gli strappò un sospiro che s'infranse tra il cervello e il cuore, gettandolo nuovamente nella nebbia. Con un certo – falsissimo – disappunto, giunse alla logica conclusione che da quel momento sarebbe stato sempre così: un minimo gesto da parte di John e le facoltà intellettive di Sherlock Holmes si sarebbero praticamente annullate.

– John, devo parlarti. – riuscì a dire mentre lui, nel dormiveglia, lo costringeva in un abbraccio senza vie d'uscita.

– Dimmelo domani mattina. – biascicò John sul suo collo.

– È già domani mattina. – obbiettò Sherlock.

L'orso in semi-letargo che aveva tra le braccia ringhiò indispettito. Alzò infine la testa e si stropicciò gli occhi.

Sherlock inghiottì a vuoto, imponendosi di non indugiare troppo sulla bellezza innominabile di John che si risveglia. Spettinato. Nudo. Dopo aver fatto l'amore con lui.

– Cosa c'è? – borbottò infine.

– Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. –

Lui roteò la testa e lo guardò vagamente confuso: – Per cosa? –

– Per questo. – precisò con un gesto impacciato della mano.

Lo sguardo di John saettò dalla mano al suo volto, senza capire. Sherlock ricordò allora che le tempistiche di John al mattino erano sempre decisamente rallentate. Si predispose dunque a spiegare, con calma e chiarezza, il suo punto di vista.

– A lungo andare tutto questo complicherebbe notevolmente le... –

Il discorso venne interrotto da una crescente sequela di “Aspetta”. Infastidito, Sherlock si zittì e restò in attesa. John era irritato e anche un po' spaventato: era palese che avesse frainteso qualcosa.

– Se solo ti azzardi a provare a negare quello che è successo... –

Ecco, per l'appunto.

– Non essere ridicolo, John. – sbottò, seccato dalla sua incapacità di capire.

– Allora che diavolo c'è? – 

– Se mi avessi lasciato finire... –

– Sentiamo. –

Erano insieme da un paio d'ore e già litigavano. A pensarci bene, litigavano da sempre.

_Dio, quanto mi mancava!_

– Sarebbe assurdo continuare con questo tira e molla, John. – sentenziò, mettendosi a sedere, allontanandosi almeno un po' dal suo sguardo preoccupato e dal suo odore invadente e da quel calore insopportabile che gli confondeva le idee.

– Vorresti, poi, che i nostri futuri incontri si svolgano _qui_? – aggiunse, avvolgendosi nel lenzuolo e scivolando fuori dal letto – Escludo che possa durare, in questa maniera. –

Andò verso il cucinino, alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Biscotti. Un tè. Aveva una fame...

Alle sue spalle, John si schiarì la voce: – Che possa durare cosa? –

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non è che non ci arrivava, voleva sentirselo dire. Le labbra s'incurvarono in un sorriso. Era così da lui.

– Tutto questo, John. – disse semplicemente, mentre apriva e chiudeva le antine della credenza.

John gli si avvicinò. Aveva addosso i pantaloni del pigiama. E niente altro. Silenzioso, aprì un'antina in basso a destra e ne tirò fuori una latta contenente del tè. La posò sul ripiano, davanti a lui, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

– “Tutto questo” cosa? – insisté in tono fermo, entrando in modalità soldato duro e puro che non ha intenzione di mollare l'osso.

Era pericoloso quando faceva così. Perché era bravo nella sua testardaggine e perché Sherlock iniziava a non capire niente quando gli mostrava quel lato di sé così diverso dal dolce, paziente, ingenuo dottor Watson.

– Perché tieni il tè lì? – gli chiese, aprendo la latta e annusandone il contenuto.

– Perché è il punto meno umido della cucina. – spiegò velocemente – Potevi arrivarci anche da solo. – gli fece notare, alzando le sopracciglia.

Sherlock gli scoccò un'occhiata di traverso.

– “Tutto questo” cosa, Sherlock? – ripeté, ostinato.

– Io e te, John. – si arrese infine, con un sospiro.

Non era in grado di tenergli testa, non in quel momento. Lo ammise con sé stesso e fu meno traumatico di quel che credeva. Aveva tutte le scusanti del caso, dopotutto.

_Si è appena preso tutto di te. Corpo, anima, mente. Pure quel cuore che credevi di non avere, mentre lui ce l'aveva in mano fin dall'inizio. Da sempre._

Mentre metteva l'acqua a bollire, un altro sorriso gli increspò le labbra. E stavolta non tentò nemmeno di nasconderlo.

– E cosa suggeriresti di fare? – gli stava chiedendo John.

– La signora Hudson non ha ancora trovato a chi affittare la tua vecchia stanza. –

Era facile in quel silenzio improvviso, dentro quel minuscolo appartamento, divenire chiaramente consapevoli di tutti quei lievi rumori che riempivano l'aria. I passi ovattati dei piedi di nudi di Sherlock che si muovevano davanti alla cucina, il lieve scricchiolare della fiamma del fornello sotto il bollitore bagnato, quel tipico suono sordo che fanno le foglie sfuse del tè quando le pigi nel filtro. Il respiro lento e regolare di John, a un passo da lui – materialmente ed emotivamente.

– Mhm... – fece John.

Lui gli proponeva di tornare a vivere insieme e la sua risposta era solo un insignificante “Mhm”? Sherlock s'impose di non apparire mortalmente offeso come si sentiva dentro.

E poi John fece una di quelle sue cose. Quelle, per capirci, che Sherlock ormai se le aspettava da lui, perché lo conosce, perché era ben consapevole dell'innata capacità di John di sorprenderlo ogni volta, come solo lui sapeva fare. Quelle cose che tuttavia, per la loro stessa natura imprevedibile – sì, anche per un genio come lui, _sopratutto_ per un genio come lui – lo lasciavano sempre completamente spiazzato.

Quella cosa, John, la fece piano, quasi temesse, con qualche gesto inconsulto, di farlo scappare via come una bestia selvatica spaventata. E Sherlock si rese conto di non aver avuto intenzione di scappare fino che John, con quel suo modo cauto e circospetto, non lo mise letteralmente alle strette.

Socchiuse gli occhi, e non poté fare a meno di chinare la testa seguendo il suo movimento. Perché John – c'era da ricordarlo – era più basso lui. E allora com'è che in quel bacio era stato proprio John a sollevargli il mento? Com'è che si stava facendo baciare, quasi stesse subendo invece che partecipare?

Sarebbe sempre stato così? Si sarebbe sempre ritratto come uno sciocco gattino che non vuol farsi prendere per la collottola, ogni volta che John gli avrebbe posato una mano sulla nuca per spingere le sue labbra contro le proprie?

Sherlock indugiò in quegli assordanti quanto inutili interrogativi, finché la voglia di lui prese il sopravvento e spazzò via ogni pensiero coerente dal suo straordinario cervello. 

Un rumore umido e l'improvviso freddo delle labbra nude, prive di quel contatto.

– Anch'io, Sherlock. –

Aveva parlato? Perché aveva parlato, cosa c'era da dire? Di cosa stava parlando? Aveva importanza?

– Cosa? – gli chiese, del tutto disinteressato, seguendo con sguardo famelico le labbra di lui.

Non l'aveva baciato abbastanza. Ne aveva ancora bisogno.

– Ti amo. E voglio tornare a vivere con te. –

Lo sguardo risalì il volto fino agli occhi. Lì si fermò e per la seconda volta nella sua vita in sole poche ore, Sherlock Holmes si sentì aperto in due. Lasciò che quella dolce ferita sanguinasse, esposta e vulnerabile, affinché le parole di John vi entrassero dentro, s'insinuassero in ogni piega, si mescolassero al suo flusso, fino a raggiungergli l'anima. Lasciò che gliela marchiasse, come poco prima aveva lasciato che gli marchiasse il corpo. Glielo lasciò fare, nonostante – o forse proprio _per_? – la paura che tutto questo gl'incuteva.

La paura di John, del potere che ormai era capace di esercitare su di lui. La paura della solitudine – specchio della sua stessa solitudine – che gli aveva letto negli occhi ogni volta che l'aveva spiato da dietro quel cipresso. La paura di ammettere che Sherlock Holmes è un essere umano e come tale ha la necessità imperativa di amare e di essere amato. La paura di essere ormai invischiato fino al collo in qualcosa di sconosciuto e innominabile, che tutto il genio e la scienza di Sherlock non avrebbero mai potuto districare. Qualcosa che non puoi dedurre, non puoi sperimentare, non puoi risolvere come un enigma... puoi solo viverla e, se sei fortunato, condividerla.

La paura di averlo scoperto così, questo qualcosa, nel modo meno prevedibile eppure più banale: facendosi possedere. Corpo e mente e prima ancora cuore, sempre il cuore. La paura di sé stesso. La paura di _loro_.

Una paura deliziosa e ricca di aspettativa, come lo erano i loro baci.


End file.
